pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Vacation
Spring Vacation is the first episode of Season 25(5). It is the fourty-seventh episode overall.After Bonnie shows a picture of Nathan and Franchesca having a spring vacation in Japan. Isabella and Ferb decided to have a spring vacation,but they must think of a place to have a spring vacation. Episode Summary Isabella and Ferb we're drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies in "Mer des Etoiles Cafe" and they we're talking about spring and then,Bonnie interrupted their talk,saying that it is spring already and Ferb asked why is there a spring in the middle of summer. Bonnie explains about why is there a spring in the middle of summer,"Sun Spring" is a season phenomenon that only occurs in the middle of Summer. Ferb and Isabella understands what Bonnie explains and Bonnie shows a picture of Franchesca and Nathan in Japan and Isabella asked why are they in Japan and Bonnie said they we're having a spring vacation. Ferb knows what are they gonna do today and he grabs Isabella's hands and runs and Isabella quickly bids a goodbye to Bonnie. As they went to the Flynn-Fletcher Household,Isabella was asking about what are they gonna do today and Ferb answered they're gonna think of a place to have a spring vacation and Isabella blushed and smiled at Ferb. They went inside,Ferb brings his sketch pad and pencil,he was thinking of a place and Isabella said about having a spring vacation in Paris,but Ferb said it's too expensive and then Carla came and showed a picture of her,Ernie and Jennifer as young kids dressing up as a nerds and Isabella asked what place did they go to have a spring vacation and Carla answered that they we're in England. Isabella then thinks England is a perfect place,she told Ferb about it and Ferb disagree and few hours later. Ferb finally thinks of a place and the place was Washington D.C,Isabella agrees because Washington D.C City's main draw at this time of the year are thousands of cherry blossoms that burst into bloom. Isabella and Ferb are now in Washington D.C in the next day. Isabella and Ferb we're having a night date and the episode ends when they shared a kiss together. Background Information *This episode takes place after St.Patrick's Day,because spring break had already occured after that episode. *Carla revealed she always had a vacation with her friends in England,since they we're kids. *Isabella had a relationship with Ferb for five months. *This is the first time that Bonnie explains scientifically like what she did on explaining the "Sun Spring". Continuity *The "Mer des Etoiles Cafe" has been shown again,("The Distance","Popularity on the Heels") *This is a second time,that a couple had been in a relationship for two months,the first one was Carl and Lucy,("My Sweet Ride(Prequel)"). *This is the second time that someone thinks that Paris is famous for any type of vacations,the first one was Irving Du Bois.("Christmas Love"). *This is the second time that a couple are having a vacation,The first one was Bonnie and Albert,making Isabella and Ferb,the second. Allusions *'Starbucks' - The Mer Des Etoiles Cafe is similar to a famous Starbucks Cafe. *'Pretty Little Liars '- The young Jennifer Russo who wears nerds outfit has a similar appearance to a nerd Mona before she became popular. *'Harry Potter '- The young Ernie has a similar appearance to Harry Potter. *'Glee '- The young Ernie Liotta can also have a similar appearance to Artie Abrams. Gallery Three Young Nerds.JPG|A Picture of a young Jennifer,Ernie and Carla dressed up as a nerds,while having a vacation in England. Spring Vacation.JPG|Franchesca and Nathan in Japan Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes